1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket having a fastener for reducing clearance between the drive bracket and a data storage device received in the drive bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer enclosure includes a drive bracket for receiving a data storage device such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive. The data storage device is generally attached to the drive bracket by bolt or rail. Examples of conventional computer enclosures having a drive bracket are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 85210034; 86207656 and 86212064, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,080; 5,734,557 and 5,806,949. It is complicated and time-consuming to fix the data storage device to the drive bracket by bolts. Furthermore, the computer enclosure needs an extra operation space for assembling the data storage device to the drive bracket thereof by bolts.
To counter the problem caused by bolts fixing the data storage device to the drive bracket, the data storage device is fixed to the drive bracket by rail. Some rails are fixed to the drive bracket by bolts, which complicates the assembly procedure. Some rails form latches to readily fix to the drive bracket. However, the rails are generally made of plastics, which negatively reduce the grounding effect of the data storage device. Furthermore, the plastic rails are easily worn out to reduce the stability of data storage device after assembly.
Additionally, rails are attached between a data storage device and a drive bracket, which increase clearance between the data storage device and the drive bracket. However, the clearance increases the drive bracket and reduces the stability of the data storage device.